1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to paneling materials, and in particular to a paneling material of high rigidity, and a composite panel using the paneling material of the present invention.
2. Technical Background
One of the conventional structural material for architectural and automotive uses is a composite panel made of a core material having sheet members adhered to the two outer surfaces of the core material. The core material is provided with a plurality of uniformly distributed protrusions of a frustaconical shape. A protrusion is made up of a base section, a head section parallel to the base section, and a connecting ridge section which joins the head section with the base section.
The above composite panel is reinforced by the presence of the protrusions which provide rigidity and serve to determine the thickness of the panel.
With increasing demands for strong, light weight panels in architectural and automotive applications in recent years, there is a need for a paneling material of improved rigidity. The paneling material should be designed to facilitate manufacturing and to assure its long term performance.